This invention relates to a new bicycle, and more particularly to a resilient bicycle in which a tread board and a transmission mechanism are arranged to vibrate for generating the kinetic energy required to drive the bicycle.
Owing to the advancements made in transportation, bicycles, which were once an important means of travel, have been replaced by motor cars and other vehicles. At present, bicycles are used usually as sports and recreational equipment. In spite of the achievements made in motor vehicles, the driving principle of conventional bicycles has remained unchanged. The driving structure usually includes a chain and chain wheel which is propelled by the feet of a rider sitting on a saddle-like seat. From an athletics standpoint, the transmission structure of conventional bicycles is not desireable because only the legs of the rider recieve exercise. In addition, because the traditional transmission system of bicycles is a combination of cranks, chain and chain wheel, the manufacturing cost are high and maintenance operations are difficult.